


Fred's Birthday

by n0elle



Series: Love like Fire [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April Fools' Day, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Flirting, Gift Giving, Hogwarts, Naughtiness, Partying, Pillow Talk, Romantic Fluff, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0elle/pseuds/n0elle
Summary: Andy has a surprise for Fred on his Birthday. Smut Ensues
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love like Fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694311
Kudos: 9





	Fred's Birthday

As the light peeked through the crack in the drapes, Andy began to stir. As her eyes fluttered open, she remembered what day it was. April 1st - April fools day... Fred's Birthday. She climbed out of her bed, pulled on one of Fred's t-shirts that fitted her more like a dress. Grabbing two small parcels from her trunk, she crept out of her dormitory, climbing the stairs to the boy's dormitories. She slowly opened the door, trying to avoid it creaking. Tiptoeing to Fred's bed, she pulled back the hangings, bathing Fred in light. He grunted, squinting his eyes and trying to roll over.

"Freddie". She whispered. He groaned in reply, pulling his hand over his eyes.

"Oi. Freddie!" his eyes opened and he grinned at her. He pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him and pulled the drapes closed. 

"Give us a birthday kiss then love". She leaned down and kissed him, softly to start with and then more passionately, wanting him, needing him. Her hands moved to his chest, tracing the ridges of his muscles. She tried to creep lower but he grabbed her wrists, sitting up.

"Woah there... Someone's thirsty this morning" he smirked. "I do have to say it's nice to have you here in my bed". He grinned again and she kissed him again. 

"Are you sure that I can't tempt you?" She whispered between kisses. 

"Hmmm. Well maybe..." Andy suddenly broke the kiss. 

"ooh! I forgot, I brought you this." She pulled out the small brown package and passed it to him. 

"What is it?". She gave him a look and he began to open it. Inside was a small gift and a note. He smiled to himself examining the object, turning it over in his hands. 

"Do you like it?" Andy questioned intently. Fred nodded,

"I love it". She breathed a sigh of relief. He was now reading the note, written in green ink on parchment. 

"But, I'm more intrigued by this note... ", he looked to her curiously. 

"What's there to say Freddie, do as the note says! Otherwise, it wouldn't be a surprise," she said with a pout. 

"Okay love. Sorry. Now, how about you give the birthday boy a kiss then?" Determined to give as good as she got, she replied:

"George? I don't think he's up yet".

He flashed her a trademark 'Fred' grin at her and she felt her insides burn. Crawling towards him, straddled him, and brought their lips together hard. His hands caressed her sides and the tops of her legs. He traveled back upwards to her face and kissed her deeply again. Pulling away to look at her, he raised an eyebrow, asking permission and Andy smiled with a slight nod. Fred moved his hands over her breasts and pinched her nipples through the borrowed shirt. 

"I love the mornings, No Bra." He proclaimed. The hands soon found themselves under the shirt, on her boobs, pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingertips. Her hands traced his toned chest, dipping into the ridges. Their kiss had turned from slow and passionate to more intense and needy. Andy pulled away and paused, leaning back to admire him, taking in his smile, his ruffled bed hair and his twinkling eyes.

She heard movement from outside the drapes, on the side of George's bed, and suddenly the drapes were thrown open. George stepped back shaking his head with a grin. "I should've guessed... Happy Birthday Freddie. I'll leave you to it" He said with a wink. 

"No George," Andy interrupted. "We're not busy at all" she assured him, earning a reproachful glance from Fred. She swung her leg back over so she was no longer sitting astride Fred, who hastily brought his hands to his crotch to cover the semi that was waiting there hopefully. This did not go unnoticed by George who chuckled at his brother's predicament. Meanwhile, Andy had walked to the end of Fred's bed. 

"I have a present for you!" she told George excitedly. George looked surprised for a minute, then regaining his composure, announced in his Weasley-twin manner.

"You've got competition Freddie, ya girlfriend's buying me presents, better watch out or soon it'll be me that gets left lying there with an awkward boner". The three of them fell about laughing, Fred slightly redder, and Andy handed him his present. It was wrapped in the same brown paper, although slightly less lovingly. He tore it open and smiled. She'd bought him a pair of enchanted socks that featured a wizard orgy, that turned into plain stripes when someone who disapproved was looking. It was a gag gift but she'd thought that he'd like them. 

He pulled the socks onto his feet and did a little shuffle on the spot. As Fred, Andy, and George all looked at the socks, they remained explicit. George's eyes widened as he realized the power that the socks held and h practically skipped across the room as he muttered about revealing the true deviants, after skipping back to draw the drapes around Fred's bed with a wink, he performed a running slide across the room and out of the door. 

Fred rolled over, pulling Andy underneath him. "Now where was I...". 

-

When George returned, they were lying sweaty and sated, cuddling between the sheets. 

"Hey Georgie, Fred hummed happily", 

"Hey Freddie, uh, you're gonna want to get some clothes on, they're all on their way up.". Fred was just about to when three ginger-haired Weasleys walked through the door. Ginny looked a little confused to see Andy there, Ron looked mystified. He had heard about sex from his older brothers, but never realized that people Fred and George's age would be doing it and Percy, well he looked a mixture of embarrassed, jealous, and disapproving. His and Penelope's attempts at sex had so far been difficult and awkward - and frankly not that pleasurable for either party, so to see his younger brother and his girlfriend lying there looking relaxed and satisfied - BOTH satisfied - and seeming unfazed and well-practiced at this was somewhat of a kick in the teeth. 

Andy was blushing a little from the six eyes boring into her and Fred. She was still wearing Fred's t-shirt luckily, and he hadn't left any marks on her neck this time, but nevertheless she was shy. George noticed Andy's discomfort and moved to distract the attention of the group. 

"Hey, look at my new socks." Fred and Andy looked quickly between the group and the socks, knowing what they were about to show. Ginny was the first to look, Andy thought - although there was no way of being sure, and the socks didn't change. As Percy looked, the socks turned to striped, and Percy nodded approvingly. Ron, who had been looking out the window, was last to look but now that they were stripy from Percy's gaze, they couldn't tell what he would have seen otherwise. Fred and George glanced at each other, frowning. One by one Ginny, Ron and Percy handed each boy cards and gifts, and just as they were finishing up errol tapped on the window, heaving a large package from Molly and Arthur.

As the door swung shut, Andy pulled her t-shirt back on and stood up. "Well I need a shower", she laughed.

"Me too" Fred replied, reaching to take her hand. 

"I'll see you at breakfast", She replied, pulling her hand away.

"But I thought we were taking a shower", Fred whined, sticking out his lower lip and making puppy dog eyes. George's laugh echoed from behind them.

"I am" 

"With me?"

"No", Andy chastised. "I'll see you later", she added with a wink before slipping out the door.

The day passed quickly. At lunchtime Fred and George were constantly being patted on the back and joing by people sliding into the seats next to them, telling others to 'budge up' or 'squish over' and passing gifts and cards. Everyone knew the Weasley Twins. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were appearing behind them to congratulate them on another year of age. At one point a pretty girl from the year above whom Andy had seen flirting with Fred in the common room before sauntered over and squeezed between them, ignoring Andy's exasperated look. She began to flirt shamelessly with Fred and George, twisting her hair, batting her eyelashes, flashing her teeth and giggling. Stupidly, Fred was flirting back. The firewhiskey that Lee had poured into his, Fred's and George's goblets of pumpkin juice from an illicit hip flask might have had a hand in his behaviour, but mainly it was just in the 'playboy' nature that the twins shared. This was not unnoticed by the others on the table and Ron looked between Fred, George, Regina and Andy, open mouthed. Andy Caught Lee's eye. He looked vaguely sheepish and looked away quickly. It was Hermione's look that sent her over the edge. Perceptive as ever, Hermione shot Andy a look of pure pity. Andy couldn't take it anymore and she stood up and stormed from the Great Hall. The table quietened, as if waiting for Fred's reaction, and shuffled uncomfortably when they realised he hadn't, and wasn't about to notice. Polite conversation ensued slowly after this. 

-

At 8pm the party started. Fred and George threw the wildest parties, in fact each year they seemed to get wilder. Because of this April first was a day that Gryffindors had learned to look forward to, other houses too as a lucky few would be invited as a plus one. First years would be given a curfew of 8:30. Second years and the stragglers of the first years would be rounded up by the prefects at 9 and then the older Gryffindors would dance and drink until the early hours. 

After Fred's antics at lunch, Andy didn't really want to go to the party, but she went mostly for George's sake. She came down the staircase at 9, into the throng of people and grabbed two shots and then a drink for dutch courage. She found George holding court with a large group of girls, both older and younger. As he saw her approach, he interrupted a seventh year who was talking animatedly. 

"'Excuse me ladies." He purred with a small nod and a raise of his glass.

Andy wished him happy birthday with a hug.

"Aren't you supposed to meet Freddie for his surprise?" He whispered in her ear as they hugged. Andy Shook her head. 

"It was meant to be later but I'm not sure that he wants to anymore." George's face filled with concern and he dragged her to the staircase. 

"Hey, now what do you mean? He was super excited when he told me about it", Andy blushed a little. 

"But then at-" George cut her off : "No 'buts', Now go talk to him." He said in an authorititive tone. He handed her two shots, motioning for her to drink. "Go." 

-

He saw her across the room and it seemed to freeze. The group around him became a blur of music and lights and he stopped listening, focusing on her. He walked towards her and grinned. 

"Hey you, you look gorgeous." He said snaking his hands around her waist. He was always more handsy when he'd had a few drinks. She gave him a pointed look, trying to pull away.

"I mean it, totally gorgeous..." He leant forward, his breath tickling her neck. "Incredibly sexy... Some might even say - Ravageable..." With that last word, he began to kiss at her neck. 

"Fred Stop.". That word was all he needed and he released her, his expression turning to concern. 

"What's wrong Ands?"

"Lunch?"

"Hmm?"

"You were all over Regina?", Andy couldn't believe that he didn't remember. He was so obviously into her.

"What!?". He stiffened and looked frankly offended. "Regina?. Andromeda we've been through this before. I only have eyes for you.". Oh shit, He was using her real name. He must be pissed.

"So what even was that then." 

He sighed.

"Look, I'm not meant to say anything but Georgie's sort of chasing her. He was turning on the charm and I was just acting as a wingman Okay?" and with that, as if his twin sense kicked in, Fred looked across to the staircase - Andy following his gaze - only to see George leading Regina up the stairs hurriedly. "See.". It all made sense now that she'd re-framed the situation and all of a sudden she felt awful. A split second later she'd had an idea. She leaned up and kissed him. Hard. Taking Fred by the hand, she began to drag him towards the portrait hole. 

"Where are we going?" He chuckled.

"Remember the note this morning?" 

"I thought that was later. I wouldn't want to ignore the instructions...", Fred smirked.

"I can't wait until later",

"Oh how the tables have turned love".

They dashed through the hallways, ducking and diving and swerving into other corridors when they heard Filch's footsteps. They reached the seventh floor corridor and ran along to the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. Remembering her instructions in the letter, she turned to Fred with a grin.

"Right, go back to the end of the corridor and wait a few minutes."

"What?"

"You're the one who wanted to follow the instructions." She winked as she began to walk back and forth in front of the portrait. The door sprang open and she looked left and right as she entered watching Fred turn the corner out of sight. Stepping into the cosy room, she saw a gorgeous four poster bed in the corner and between this and the doorway, a huge sofa and matching squishy chairs with a table in the centre holding a bottle of Champagne and two glasses. Andy kicked off her shoes and padded across the wooden floor towards the bed. Atop the bedside cabinet was a jar of magical lubricant and another bottle of champagne. Inside the cabinet there was a small booklet. It was titled 'A Witch's guide to the Magic of Sex' and as she flicked through she found exactly the information she was looking for. Looking around the room she spotted a door that she hadn't noticed before. That must be the bathroom. She muttered the new spell one more time under her breath, commiting it to memory, before she tucked the book back into the cabinet and walked into the gorgeous bathroom. When she reappeared Fred was lounging on the sofa, half way through a glass of Champagne. He had poured her one too but before she could reach out for it, he drained his glass, plonked it on the table and in one swift movement - grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, right up against him. Bringing their lips together he began to explore her body wit his hands and within what seemed like seconds he was unzipping her dress, whilst kissing and biting her neck.

"Hey, how about some of that champagne for me then?". Fred pulled his mouth away from her neck reluctantly then, with one arm supporting her, leant forward to grab her glass and then the bottle in order to top up his own. Andy was still a little nervous of what she'd planned and drained her glass quickly.

"Whoa there! Easy Tiger, how much have you had to drink?", She shook her head, leaning in to kiss him again, working down his neck towards his chest. As she moved, she knocked Fred's arm and the remnants of his drink spilled over her dress.

"Freddie now you have to take my clothes off", she breathed. He obliged and she began to do the same to him, taking of his shirt and unzipping his trousers. Andy returned to her kisses, now following his happy trail into his underwear. Taking him into her mouth, she slowly moved down his full length. She hummed and sucked, bobbing up and down. Andy had the urge to finish him off this way but she remembered her plans. She was almost ready to stop and move to the bed when Fred decided to pull her away, bending in briefly to kiss her before picking her up and throwing her onto the bed. They pulled the remaining clothes off then Fred clambered on top of her, steadying himself with one arm to kiss her while the other hand rubbed and swirled between her legs. Andy felt her excitement rise as she felt two of Fred's Fingers arrive at her entrance. The anticipation was killing her as she waited for the feeling of him inside her. She strained up to kiss him, trying to communicate her desire - need even. He relented, slipping them in and out so effortlessly. Andy began to relax into this intense combination of rubbing and thrusting and was careering toards an orgasm when she remembered the plan again. The thought of trying something new, letting Fred explore her even more intimately, sent her over the edge and she welcomed an orgasm. Fred Flashed her a smile and after he had rubbed her gently through the aftershocks, she rolled over and kneeled on all fours, communicating to her partner that she was ready for him. He gently rubbed his cock against her entrance, shuffling his position so that he had a good angle. Fred just began to sink into her slowly when she spoke. 

"Freddie, I thought we could try something a little different tonight." As she said this, he stopped and all she wanted was for him to sink his full length into her.

"Really? Are you sure you want to?" He questioned. He had asked her about the activity in question before and she had never seemed that keen. He had never pushed her on the topic.

"It can't hurt right? And it is your Birthday today...". She Jiggled her behind backwards, forgetting he was still inside her and then moaned as his full length was rammed deep into her.

He chuckled at her mistake and added "We need some lube if you're really happy to do this." She motioned to the bedside cabinet. Fred pulled himself out of her and went to the cabinet to grab the jar. Taking a generous swipe, he swirled his fingers around the tight pucker. She flinched and tightened further.

"Is everything okay?"

"Its just cold", Andy giggled. Fred began to work his fingers around the hole. After a minute or so he gently began to push a finger in and out, half his finger, then all the way to his knuckle. She was relaxing but every now and then she'd tense around him. 

"Ready to try for two?". She nodded, and he gently began to slide the second one in with the other. Her breathing became a little heavier. Fred brought his other hand around to her clit now. This seemed to relax her a little and after a while he had three of his fingers inside her.

"D'you think you're ready love?" He asked and she nodded

"I think so.". He gently removed the fingers and rubbed some more lube over the head of his cock. Once again they took up position and he bent down to kiss her shoulder. Fred held himself steady at her entrance and slowly and smoothly began to push into her. He was very hard right now and the urge to pound into her hard and fast was strong. She whimpered as he pushed through the tight ring that was her entrance. It stung as he stretched her. 

"Try to relax love".

He eased himself back out and as he slowly sank back in it stung her fractionally less. After a few more agonisingly slow strokes Andy became more relaxed and they soon found a rhythm. Fred particularly enjoyed the moans that doing this was creating, especially once he brought his hand to her clit once again and rubbed and circled. For Andy, the combination of direct stimulation, the sensation of fullness and being stretched meant that she was once again accelerating towards climax. Her moans became shorter and more frequent. For Fred, the tightness, the novelty, and the effort he could see that Andy was making, alongside the long excruciating wait between when she was sucking him and when he finally entered her - when he was slowly easing her in - meant that he wasn't going to last long.

As Andy neared orgasm, Fred eased away from her clit. He had got very skilled at knowing her body language and holding her just before orgasm, drawing the feeling out and controlling her. Once again she tightened around him and Fred's breath grew ragged. He lost the rhythm of his strokes and couldn't help but to pound very hard and very fast. Andy moaned loudly every time he sank back into her and her sounds were sending him over the edge. He increased the intensity on her clit and she began to shake. With one last thrust he pushed deep into her and as she clenched tight around him he came deep inside her. They pulled apart sweaty and out of breath, climbing into the bed. 

Fred reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the fresh Champagne bottle, pulling off the foil and unscrewing the cap. After he popped the cork, he took a swig and offered Andy the bottle.

"How Bougie... Drinking Champagne - in bed - from the bottle after - well... That.",

"Indeed. Andromeda Black you are a true deviant.",

"Takes one to know one", She smirked, passing back the bottle. He winked at her as he took another mouthful. 

-

They finished the bottle of champagne between them and Andy got out of bed, putting on a robe that appeared in the cabinet on her side, and padded to the bathroom. On her return, Fred commented on her inability to walk in a straight line.

"I'm not giving 'ya any of this love", He called, raising the half full Champagne bottle he had collected from the table by the sofas. She untied her robe. 

"How about now?".

"You can have all of it", he laughed. "Come here."

Climbing onto his lap so she was straddling him, they began to kiss. They were both naked except for Andy's undone robe and as Fred touched all over her body, he hardened again. Andy felt him appear at her entrance. She wiggled her hips ever so slightly and he aligned better at her entrance. She began to wiggle more, teasing him and he moved forward so he could lay flatter, kissing Andy again. She shuffled back and positioned herself over him, then leant forward so she was able to kiss him. He positioned himself so he was ready and as she sat up again she was taken by surprise as she inadvertently filled herself. 

"Freddie". 

"Love you feel so good, Let me feel you.". She obliged, Leaning forward to kiss him again she began to move her hips back and forth.

"Faster" He instructed. Andy did as he asked and He began to whisper her name under his breath. After a short while, Fred came inside her once again and they collapsed in a sweaty heap. Pulling her into a cuddle, Fred whispered in her ear.

"I love you".

"I love you too Freddie, Happy Birthday". 

"Can we just sleep here? I don't want to leave this moment". WIth that, their robes and schoolbags appeared folded on the sofa. 

"The room says yes". 

They snuggled together and fell asleep pretty soon after, blissfully happy.


End file.
